


hold you tight.

by cattosun (rosetinteday)



Series: Paradise and War Zone [1]
Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinteday/pseuds/cattosun
Summary: Dua pendosa yang tangannya sama-sama berlumuran darah seperti mereka tak berhak merasakan cinta. Tetapi mungkin semesta punya cara lain untuk mengajak bercanda anak-anak manusia ini.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Paradise and War Zone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	hold you tight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a requested work for [c_limerence](https://twitter.com/c_limerence?s=09) @ twitter. hope you enjoy this piece!

_Thud!_

Bunyi badan yang ambruk tak berdaya itu mirip dengan sekarung kentang yang dijatuhkan asal. Seorang lelaki berambut merah marun berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, menatap rendah onggokan tanpa nyawa dekat kakinya. Kepala yang miring pada sudut tidak natural itu disentuh dengan ujung sepatu _boots_ , air liur mengalir dari mulut yang menganga membuatnya mendecih.

“… _you done_?”

Ia tidak melupakan yang terduduk lemas bersandar pada dinding kotor jalan tikus itu. Seperti sampah tak bernilai, Han Seungwoo – si tinggi berpakaian serba hitam – menyingkirkan begundal itu dengan menendangnya menjauh. Nasib baik kalau pagi nanti ada yang menemukan tubuh kakunya lalu dibawa ke kamar mayat salah satu rumah sakit. 

_Ha,_ ia tidak akan menaruh harap setinggi itu.

Dengan satu langkah kecil ia berjongkok di depan sosok yang kepayahan. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, Seungwoo tidak mau membayangkan apa penyebabnya. Bibirnya merah, membengkak serta berdarah di salah satu sudutnya. Dia bisa bayangkan seperih luka itu ketika dibersihkan, namun itu adalah urusan nanti. 

“ _Didn’t I tell you not to come here by yourself_?”

Kim Wooseok memalingkan muka yang memanas. Bukan karena jari Seungwoo yang mengusap bekas cekikan di lehernya dengan kelembutan yang tidak layak diterimanya. Melainkan malu atas kecerobohannya yang semakin diperjelas pernyataan tangan kanan ayahnya sendiri. 

“ _You’re not my guard dog_ …”

Seungwoo mendesahkan napasnya berat, dalam kondisi babak belur sekalipun, Wooseok punya harga diri setinggi puncak Himalaya. _And perhaps he’ll challenge God himself to have the last words._

Jari telunjuknya yang sedari tadi menelusuri bekas telapak tangan di leher putih itu bergerak memegangi dagu yang masih terduduk. Membuatnya kembali memusatkan perhatian pada penolongnya. Menantang Seungwoo mengomentari kembali kondisinya.

“Saya memang bukan anjing penjagamu,” katanya dengan nada rendah. “Tapi Tuan Kim tidak akan segan memenggal kepala saya kalau kamu terluka.”

_Dan saya juga akan menebas kepala ini sendiri jika kamu terluka dalam pengawasanku_.

Wooseok menggeram rendah sebelum air mukanya berubah penuh kesakitan. Seungwoo menghela lagi, sekarang sungguh bukan waktu terbaik untuk berdebat konyol begini. “ _Let’s get you sorted._ Gak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sini. Bisa berdiri sendiri?” Tanyanya sambil mencoba bangun. Kedua tangan Seungwoo dalam posisi siap menerima kalau-kalau—

“Gua…bi— _fuck_...”

Kalau kaki Wooseok ternyata sudah kehilangan tenaganya. Tubuh kurusnya oleng begitu cepat, Seungwoo nyaris gagal menangkapnya. Keduanya mengaduh walau Wooseok juga disusul erangan sakit yang tidak bisa ditahannya sama sekali. Badannya terasa remuk dari puncak kepala hingga kaki. Lelaki yang menjadi sandaran mencoba menenangkan seadanya, ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain secepatnya membawa Wooseok ke tempat aman

“Saya harus menggendongmu, Wooseok,” bisiknya pada puncak kepala itu. Kali lain, membuat putra Tuan Kim menyetujui sarannya bukanlah hal mudah. Anggukan yang diberi Wooseok sama lemahnya dengan deru napas yang hangat menyentuh ceruk leher Seungwoo. Setidaknya, pemuda ini masih dalam kondisi sadar. “ _Hold on to me._ ”

Keduanya bungkam mendapati betapa mudah Seungwoo menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_ , bukan seperti menggendong pemuda berusia dua tujuh yang rutin berlatih di _gym_.

“Beratmu turun lagi?”

“Gak. Lu aja yang monster.”

Mendengar Wooseok sudah bisa menggerutu lagi, Seungwoo tahu momen ketakutannya sudah berlalu.

—

“Kenapa dibawa ke sini?”

Ke sini yang berarti tempat tinggal pribadi Han Seungwoo. Sebuah apartemen minimalis yang letaknya agak jauh dari pusat keramaian tapi menjanjikan tingkat keamanan berlapis. Namun tetap saja bukan kediaman Wooseok yang letaknya berdekatan dengan markas utama. 

Bentuk ketidakadilan dunia terlihat jelas dari Seungwoo yang tak tampak kelelahan sama sekali padahal sudah menggendong Wooseok dari tempat tidak jelas tadi ke mobilnya, kemudian menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai lima belas tempat kamar apartemennya berada, lalu menuju sofa utama. Wooseok tidak bisa menahan rasa iri yang menyusup tanpa permisi. 

Caranya merebahkan Wooseok ke sofa teramat penuh kehati-hatian. Seolah, ia adalah keramik cina rapuh yang tidak bisa mendapat sentuhan terlalu keras lantas hancur. Wooseok benci diperlakukan begitu. Terlebih oleh sosok yang menunduk menatapnya sekarang. 

“ _I’m not a weakling_ , Seungwoo. _You don’t have to treat me like one_. Atau lu suka ya jadi ksatria penolong si lemah?” 

Semakin menyebalkan adalah bagaimana Seungwoo tidak terpancing provokasinya. Jika memungkinkan, tatapan itu justru kian melembut, memaksa Wooseok menelan salivanya lamat-lamat. 

“ _Stop looking at me like that_ ,” sergahnya. 

“ _Like what? Like you’re someone important for me_?”

“ _Like this is all worth it_.”

Perubahan suasana dalam ruangan itu sejelas memasuki tungku pembakaran dari luar ruangan yang sejuk. Seungwoo kembali merapikan anak rambut hitam itu tanpa mencoba membalas pandangan figur di bawahnya. Sosok yang merupakan keturunan tunggal dari bos mafia terbesar itu pun punya cukup sel otak untuk tidak menyuarakan lagi isi kepalanya. Secara tidak langsung, hanya membuang tenaganya juga.

“Saya akan ambil kotak p3k lalu membersihkan luka-lukamu. _Save this fight when you’re better. When you can stand on your feet without my help_.”

”Terserah.”

Memangnya ia bisa apa untuk melawan Seungwoo kalau berdiri saja sudah sempoyongan? Memalukan.

Baru setelah plester terakhir direkatkan ke luka di dahi juga tenggorokannya tak lagi semenyakitkan sebelumnya ia mencoba berdehem pelan. Ada pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

“Kenapa… kemari?” Masih ada _safe house_ lain apabila keselamatan adalah alasannya.

“Tuan besar sedang kurang baik suasana hatinya. Ada yang mencoba menyabotase pengiriman dari Busan sampai _penjaga_ harus mengambil jalur belakang untuk kabur. Terakhir saya dengar beliau sedang berurusan dengan yang membocorkan di ruang khu—Wooseok! Wooseok, hei! Mau kemana?!”

Seungwoo terkesiap melihat Wooseok memaksa bangun dari posisinya. Dengan wajah yang mulai berhias lebam biru ungu serta tubuh yang sesekali masih tremor, wajar bukan Seungwoo panik? Kenyataannya, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah membuat lelaki itu berbaring lagi. Siku yang dijadikan tumpuan ambruk bak rumah kartu tertiup angin.

Wooseok mengumpat pelan, mengutuk dirinya. “Pulang. Gua harus pulang. Ayah gak bo–”

“Nggak. Kamu gak boleh pulang.”

Dua penghuni kamar saling menatap satu sama lain, satu menantang dengan kemarahan yang tertahan. Satu lagi mengharapkan pengertian. “Kamu gak boleh pulang karena itu perintah Tuan. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas.”

Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, Seungwoo tahu ia sudah duduk di lingkaran neraka terdalam.

“ _I hate you_.” ketus katanya.

“ _You don’t. You hate our situation. Not me_.”

Kejujuran yang selalu dengan mudah terlisan dari Seungwoo lambat laun akan jadi sumber gilanya, Wooseok tahu itu.

—

Pagi selanjutnya Wooseok terbangun dengan aroma kopi memanjakan indra penciuman. Tangannya menggapai-gapai lemah tanpa tahu arah yang dituju. Kelopak matanya masih lengket seolah diberi perekat. Namun jika ada yang bisa memancingnya keluar dari pelukan bunga tidur paling cepat, maka harum olahan kopi adalah salah satunya.

“Bangun dulu kalau mau minum kopinya, kalau tumpah, repot.”

Pemandangan yang menyambut ketika pandangannya sudah fokus adalah Seungwoo dalam kondisi bertelanjang dada. Dengan handuk kecil tersampir di bahu agar air yang masih menetes dari rambut yang basah tidak menciprat kemana-mana. Dilengkapi dengan senyuman malu-malu yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan lesung pipinya. Andaikan Wooseok sudah lebih sehat, ia akan sangat-sangat menikmati keindahan ini.

 _Alas_ , wangi sabun yang biasanya menenangkan saja malahan membuatnya pusing lagi.

“Tuan besar bilang kamu boleh tinggal di sini sampai merasa baikan. Suasana di markas tidak cukup kondusif untuk proses penyembuhan.”

Seungwoo berkata sembari memperhatikan Wooseok mendorong tubuhnya bangun dari tidur. Ia tidak menawarkan bantuan tetapi netranya jeli memperhatikan. Wooseok tidak suka ditawari bantuan jika bukan atas keinginannya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang lebih banyak merugikan dibanding baiknya, jika Seungwoo boleh berkomentar.

“Kopi,” titahnya.

Sang tuan rumah tahu membantah tidak ada gunanya, lebih mudah menuruti perintah Wooseok. Cangkir putih itu diberikannya pada si rambut hitam yang menerimanya dengan sebuah senyum yang teramat kecil. Nyaris tidak terlihat jika mereka tidak sedekat ini.

“Pakai susu?” Wooseok mengernyit, meminum isi cangkirnya lagi.

Seungwoo mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk, awas ada sepasang manik hitam mengikuti pergerakannya. 

“Kalau sudah bisa bangun sendiri, saya buatkan sarapan. Tapi makannya di dapur.”

Perut Wooseok berbunyi kencang mendengar kata sarapan, sukses membuat lelaki itu mengumpat pelan di awal hari. Tawa rendah yang terdengar dari Seungwoo setidaknya membuat rasa malunya sedikit berkurang. Seungwoo punya suara tawa yang menyenangkan untuk didengar, Wooseok sudah berani mengakuinya.

Seungwoo mengacak-acak surai hitam Wooseok lembut sebelum bangun lagi, “Bajumu masih ada di lemari sebelah kanan. Jangan lupa kembalikan handuk basah ke tempatnya, ok.”

Wooseok masih terdiam bahkan setelah Seungwoo menghilang dari balik pintu. Pintu kamarnya yang ditempati anak bosnya.

—

Tidak sampai tiga hari, Kim Wooseok sudah kembali ke tempat seharusnya.

Markas utama keluarga Kim dari luar terlihat tidak lebih dari rumah tiga lantai berdinding bata merah yang menyerupai tempat bermukim orang-orang kulit putih di benua seberang. Cukup menarik perhatian dengan pemilihan warna yang mencolok pada kesan pertama sebelum lambat laun hilang magisnya dan dianggap tak berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lain. Justru tak jarang dianggap sebagai perusak keindahan.

Wooseok selalu dibuat terkagum dengan cara kerja ayahnya dan pilihannya untuk berbaur, bersembunyi di antara kerumunan, membiarkan pekerjaannya dilakukan dibalik layar.

Bicara pekerjaan dibalik layar…

“ _Where’s boss_?” tanyanya pada sosok yang kebetulan lewat.

Lee Hangyul alias Michael, salah satu rekrutan baru memucat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. Wooseok memutar bola matanya malas-malasan, ia tahu wajahnya masih berhias lebam juga plester, tapi apa begitu mengejutkan mengingat dunia tempatnya bergulat seperti apa?

Ia mendecakkan lidah saat tak juga mendapat jawaban, “Liat bos nggak lu?”

“O, oh, sori. Bos ada di ruangannya, Shin. Tadi lagi ngobrol sama Han.” 

Wooseok menelengkan kepalanya heran. _Ayah ngobrol sama Seungwoo?_

“Ok, _thanks._ ”

Langkahnya mantap menuju ruangan di salah satu sudut koridor yang mampu membuat pengunjungnya gemetar ketakutan sekali saja salah berkata. Terutama yang sudah melakukan kesalahan saat ditugaskan ke lapangan.

Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh knop ketika pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam. Ada Seungwoo yang tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya namun begitu pandai mengembalikan rautnya ke ekspresi netral.

“Bahas apa sama ayah?” tanya Wooseok.

Sudut bibir Seungwoo tampak berkedut sebelum ia memilih membuka pintu lebih lebar dan melangkah keluar, “Itu urusan saya dengan tuan besar. Beliau sudah menunggu anda di dalam.”

Kemudian melengos seolah ia tidak meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam kepala Wooseok. Seingatnya baru kali ini Seungwoo menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kalimat itu.

“Mau jadi penjaga pintu, Shin?” 

Berani taruhan sosok yang duduk di _singgasana_ itu mampu melihatnya berjengit dengan tidak elitnya. Wooseok mendengus, mempersiapkan diri akan ceramah yang akan diterima dari tuan besar yang paling dihormati. _There’s a small pit growing in Wooseok stomach that he would rather not think about right now._

Untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, langkahnya menuju kursi tunggal di sisi lain meja melambat. Satu-satu, lebih pendek dari normalnya. Wooseok sadar betul akan pandangan ayahnya yang tidak lepas dari wajah yang berhias luka ini. Iris gelap itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa begitu kecil. Mengingatkannya akan bakteri yang diteliti menggunakan lensa mikroskop. Hari ini, intensitas tatapannya berkali lipat lebih tajam.

Kursinya tidak berderit ketika ditarik maupun berdebum pelan saat ia menjatuhkan bokongnya.

“Seungwoo merawat luka-lukamu dengan baik _,”_ pria itu berujar sambil lalu. Jangan tanya kenapa Wooseok justru tambah tidak nyaman dalam duduknya.

“Saya tidak bisa membiarkanmu kembali ke sini terlalu cepat. Situasi dengan pengiriman terakhir berakhir tidak menyenangkan. Kamu tidak suka kalau tua bangka ini terlalu banyak terlibat, kan? _”_

“Bukan gak suka,” Wooseok menjawab. “Tapi, pikirkan kesehatan ayah _._ Aku paham ini bagian dari hidup ayah, tapi apa sesulit itu untuk mulai percayakan hal-hal semacam ini,” kerlingan mata seorang bos mafia itu mematikan, membuat Wooseok harus menelan ludahnya pelan. “Apa sebegitu rendah kepercayaanmu ke mereka yang udah bertahun-tahun kerja dibawah pengawasan ayah? Segitu rendah kepercayaan ayah ke Seungwoo?”

Sosok yang dipanggilnya ayah itu meletakkan pena yang sejak tadi dipegang dengan perlahan. Setelahnya, beliau melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan, menunggu. Sebuah taktik klasik yang menguji kesabaran juga ketahanan diri. 

Wooseok sangat tidak suka mengakui bahwa ia masih terus jatuh pada perangkap kecil ini. 

Yang terdengar dalam ruangan bernuansa coklat hangat itu kemudian hanyalah detik jarum jam di dinding, diselingi dua deru napas; satu tenang, lainnya, tidak seberapa. Kicau burung yang kadang meramaikan suasana pun lenyap. Hening yang tidak bisa dibilang nyaman menyelimuti ayah dan anak yang masih beradu pandang. Jika diibaratkan seperti klise dalam film, maka dari sepasang bola mata itu bisa terlihat ada ketegangan dalam bentuk pergerakan aliran listrik yang saling beradu.

Tapi ini bukan film. Dan Wooseok akan selalu jadi yang pertama tunduk, menyerah.

“Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seungwoo? Apa saya harus mengajaknya bicara soal resiko mematahkan hati putra satu-satunya lelaki tua ini? _”_

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras-keras, sebuah keajaiban tidak ada darah yang mengucur. Ia tahu trik manipulasi dan penggunaannya. Bertahun-tahun tinggal dalam didikan seorang mafia tidak serta merta membuatnya imun kala menjadi subjek dari trik tersebut. Terutama dari sang _mastermind_ langsung.

“Dia akan penggal kepalanya sendiri kalau aku terluka dalam penjagaannya. Tidak perlu ada campur tanganmu.”

“Yakin?”

“Kalau ayah mau mengeksekusinya, _you could do it and not telling me._ Aku tahu ayah bisa melakukannya.”

Bukan lagi sekedar bisa, tapi, secara figuratif, Kim senior itu punya priviles melakukannya. Mungkin tidak berperikemanusiaan, namun Wooseok tahu semua yang bekerja pada sang ayah tanpa diminta pun siap mengorbankan nyawanya andai diperlukan.

“Bagus kalau dia menyadarinya.” _Dan kamu, juga._

Bagian itu tidak perlu disuarakan tapi Wooseok sudah bisa mendengarnya dalam kepala. Ia benci, juga, takut.

Tuan besar Kim menautkan kedua tangannya bak berdoa, memposisikannya nyaman di bawah dagu sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik penerus tunggalnya. Banyak, banyak sekali yang bisa dibacanya dari ragam bahasa tubuh seorang Kim Wooseok. Terutama saat tidak ada batasan fisik yang lebih nyata selain meja kerjanya. Putranya itu, boleh jadi sudah bisa mengelabui kroco-kroco kelas bawah hingga menengah dalam jajarannya. Tetapi masih panjang sekali perjalannya untuk bisa mencapai titik yang sama dengan lelaki paruh baya ini.

“Ayah hanya berharap kamu mempersiapkan diri. Hal buruk bisa datang kapan saja.” ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. “ _I don’t want my only heir to regret whatever he’s about to do. Or will have to do.”_

Wooseok termenung, bertanya dalam kepala kenapa kalimat itu lebih seperti peringatan bencana dibanding pengingat biasa.

—

“Ooof..”

Wooseok terdorong mundur beberapa langkah merasakan tendangan telak ke arah dadanya. Belum juga menemukan pijakan, tendangan lain mengarah ke dagu membuatnya harus menunduk. Tangannya diangkat tinggi, melindungi wajah sambil mencari celah melawan. Kakinya bergerak menendang betis lawan yang dengan mudah dihindari. Tinjunya diangkat lagi, diarahkan ke perut. _Kena!_ Lawannya terpaksa mundur. Kemudian maju lagi.

Satu _uppercut_ kemudian, perwakilan tim biru tumbang di atas ring latihan.

Seungwoo membunyikan peluitnya singkat sebelum berjalan mendekati dua orang yang sedang berlatih; Wooseok dan Hangyul.

Hangyul terengah-engah tetapi masih berdiri kokoh di atas kedua kakinya. Tidak lama, sih. Bocah itu lalu menjatuhkan diri tidak jauh dari yang ambruk lebih dulu. Pelindung kepalanya dilepaskan, Hangyul mengusap dagu yang pasti nanti akan berhias memar. Sekujur badan mulai merasa nyeri. Sensasi yang khas sehabis sesi _sparring_ , otot-otot yang bekerja ekstra harus mendapat sesi pendinginan jika tidak ingin mendapat efek jelek jangka panjang.

“Ada yang ganggu pikiranmu.” Adalah yang diucapkan Seungwoo setelah Wooseok berhasil melepas peralatan tarungnya. Yang diajak bicara memilih tutup mulut saja, untuk bernapas saja masih susah, apalagi menyahuti pernyataan retorik itu.

Pemandangan langit-langit arena latihan tidak pernah berubah. Retakan kecil tepat di tengah ruangan hasil ledakan bom tangan sekian tahun lalu tidak pernah dihilangkan maupun sekedar ditambal. Bau keringat dimana-mana, sesekali bercampur bau mesiu dari peledak hasil rakitan yang meledak sebelum waktunya. Sulit mempercayai bahwa ruang latihan ini letaknya adalah di _basement_ markas utama.

“ _Don’t touch me.”_ Wooseok mendelik ke arah tangan yang terulur ke arah matanya. Seungwoo menjauhkan tangannya dengan pupil yang membulat sepersekian mili. 

“Koordinasimu kacau, pertahanan mudah ditembus dan seranganmu juga asal. Lawanmu masih menahan banyak serangannya,” 

“....”

“Kalau bukan di tempat latihan, bisa jadi kamu sudah lebih babak belur dari ini.”

Wooseok mengiyakan semua hasil penilaian Seungwoo dalam diam. Karena lelaki itu memang benar.

Badannya boleh jadi ada di ruangan, tetapi tidak pikiran juga konsentrasinya. Semuanya melanglang jauh menuju ruangan di ujung koridor tempat ayahnya berada. Yang sejak perbincangan hari itu mendadak menjadi lebih sibuk dari normalnya. Seakan berusaha menghindari bertemu dengannya. Sesuatu yang Wooseok rasa sangatlah konyol, sebab ia bukan poros dunia. Termasuk dunia dari sosok yang membesarkannya. Bibirnya meliukkan sebuah senyuman pahit.

Dengan susah payah ia mencoba bangun. Lucu sekali, rasanya seperti berusaha melawan pasir hisap padahal tidak ada pasir sebutir pun di sini. Sudah duduk, ditatapnya Seungwoo dalam-dalam. Mencoba menyampaikan… sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan.

“Bagus kan, gua mainnya masih sebatas di ruang latihan. Jadi lu gak usah khawatirin nyawa gua.”

Gontai ia meninggalkan ruangan, sarung tinjunya dilemparkan asal tanpa memperhatikan arah. Pintu yang dibanting membuat kedua orang yang masih ada di sana terkejut, dan menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain.

“Latihan menembak dalam lima belas menit lagi, Gyul.”

Protes pemuda yang satunya dianggap tak lebih dari angin lalu oleh Seungwoo.

—

Tempat makan cepat saji pada akhir pekan selalu ramai.

Seorang lelaki berkacamata duduk di salah satu sudut dekat pintu masuk dengan mata yang jeli mengawasi gerak-gerik para pengunjung. Nampan berisi _cheeseburger_ dan _iced coffee_ tidak disentuhnya walau sudah sejak sepuluh menit lalu sejak menerima pesanannya. Dari posisinya itu sebenarnya ada banyak keuntungan yang ia dapatkan.

Salah satunya adalah tidak adanya sekat yang menghalangi ia melihat siapa saja yang melewati pintu.

Perempuan dengan penampilan berantakan tiba-tiba masuk, membuat beberapa pengunjung lain refleks minggir berkat tatapan tajamnya. Pengunjung baru itu langsung menuju yang duduk di dekat pintu. Si lelaki muda tanpa kata mendorong nampannya ke arah si pendatang.

Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit melihat cara makan teman duduknya yang jauh dari sopan lagi santun. Dan nampaknya, perempuan itu sadar. Terbukti dengan bagaimana semakin berisik ia memakan burgernya.

“ _Touche.”_

“Hearff,” perempuan itu – Alin – tertawa besar melihat si lelaki menahan jijik melihatnya mengusap bibir dengan asal. “Ada kutu busuk yang berhasil masuk ke lingkaran dalam. Pengiriman selanjutnya sudah diawasi oleh kodok besar, sabotase untuk lobster biru, ye. Burung kecil bilang si badut sudah tau soal mutiara hitam. Mau lihat si mutiara hancur di tangannya.”

Semakin Alin menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya semakin kencang tangan Seungwoo terkepal. Butuh kendali besar untuk tidak membalikkan meja putih ini mengetahui nama-nama yang disebutkan serta potensi bahaya yang mengikuti.

Tarikan napasnya dalam, lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Seungwoo tidak boleh kehilangan kendalinya di sini. Menimbulkan kekacauan dimuka publik adalah tindak rendahan. _Mereka_ bekerja secara diam-diam namun mematikan.

“Ada lagi?”

“Mutiara hitam prioritas perlindungan.” tegasnya. Netranya berkilat, seketika itu juga yang ada di hadapan Seungwoo bukanlah pecandu yang sering hilang kesadaran di bangunan kosong melainkan informan terpercaya yang licik. “ _The things Froggie planned to do to them…”_ Alin bergidik dengan wajah yang memucat. Seungwoo tidak merasa butuh penjelasan lebih,

Lelaki tinggi itu berdiri dari kursinya, membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh terkesima akan posturnya. Ia menunduk singkat pada _burung kecil_ yang sedang menikmati minumannya. “Terus kabari aku soal si badut,” perintahnya. 

“Dan Alin.”

“Ya?”

“ _Get a fucking bath, you stinky old hag.”_ Alin pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

—

“Pernah mimpi jadi orang biasa aja gak, Woo?” 

Pertanyaan Wooseok cukup mengejutkan Seungwoo. Lelaki dewasa itu menghentikan kegiatan memoles senjata kepercayaannya, _a modified Glock 21,_ dan memusatkan seluruh atensi pada tuan mudanya.

“Orang biasa versi saya berarti menjadi pencopet yang berpotensi mati dijalan jika bertemu anggota kelompok ini dan berbuat salah. Jadi jawabannya, tidak.”

Jawaban panjang yang diluar perkiraan itu berhasil membuat Wooseok tercengang. Ia pikir, Seungwoo hanya akan menjawab ya atau tidak. Bukannya memberi penjelasan yang mengingatkannya akan kehidupan lelaki itu sebelum ayah menariknya menjadi bagian kelompok ini. Kadang, Wooseok tidak tahu, apakah itu adalah keputusan yang tepat atau bukan.

Tepat karena tindakannya itu membawa Wooseok mengenal Seungwoo. 

Tidak tepat, karena tindakannya itu ia jadi _mengenal_ Seungwoo.

Wooseok menimbang-nimbang berat pisau lempar dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya tidak lagi tertuju pada _dummy_ latihan yang sudah terburai beberapa bagiannya.

Ingatannya melayang ke sebuah kenangan di masa lalu yang ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu memang memorinya, atau sebatas hasil proyeksi bunga mimpi. Imajinasi alam bawah sadar yang merindukan kebebasan hidup sebagai awam tanpa bayang-bayang kekuasaan dan kriminalitas.

“Lu pasti cocok jadi guru. Atau model kali ya? _You must be a photographer dream’s._ ”

Bukan baru sekali ini Seungwoo menjadi pusat perhatian dari penerus marga Kim itu. Bukan baru kali ini mata hitam itu memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh ketelitian. Namun, baru belakangan ini ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggeliat dalam perut menyadari tidak ada orang lain yang mendapat _spotlight_ seperti dirinya.

“Kenapa bisa berpikir begitu?” tanyanya, mencoba terdengar kalem.

 _Perhaps, he isn’t as calm as he thought._ Seringai timpang yang menghias bibir Wooseok membuatnya menahan diri agar tidak menelan ludah.

“Bukan mikir. Gua tau. Di depan kamera, lu pasti bisa ngebuat semuanya bertekuk lutut.”

Seungwoo tidak mau memikirkan mengapa perutnya semakin bergejolak mendengar Wooseok berkata demikian.

Sayangnya, momen keduanya rusak ketika pintu ruang latihan menjeblak dengan kasar disusul Hangyul yang terengah-engah. Tatapan matanya nyalang sebelum menemukan keduanya dan berlari mendekat.

“Tu...tuan… Tuan Kim. Diserang…”

Tiga kata singkat itu berhasil membuat Wooseok dan Seungwoo berlari meninggalkan ruangan secepat kilat.

—

Dimata hukum, tidak ada rumah sakit di sini.

Dalam catatan legal, bangunan satu lantai ini tidak lebih dari apotek biasa yang jarang sekali mendapat pembeli sebab letaknya berbatasan dengan area rawan kerusuhan dengan segala tetek bengeknya. _Penjahat_ cenderung menghindari tempat dimana data mereka bisa dikumpulkan, atau transaksi mereka masuk pencatatan.

Secara teknis, yang mengetahui keberadaan ruang tambahan di bagian belakang apotek dengan peralatan medis mengalahkan rumah sakit kelas A tidak lebih dari 7 orang. Tuan besar Kim, tangan kanannya, putranya, seorang dokter pribadi dan tiga anggota lain yang dipercaya untuk tidak salah mencampurkan dosis obat dalam cairan infus.

Menahan diri untuk tidak berjalan mondar-mandir di koridor sempit adalah ujian ketahanan diri yang tidak Wooseok tahu bisa dilakukan. Kuku-kuku jarinya sudah memendek nyaris habis digigiti. Bibirnya kembali menjadi sasaran gigit menahan teriakan yang berontak ingin keluar.

Dari balik kaca dua arah bisa dilihatnya dokter kepercayaan sang ayah dibantu tiga _perawat_ berusaha mengeluarkan yang harus dikeluarkan dari tubuh yang tampak begitu putih itu. Menjahit bagian yang menganga, memasang selang transfusi darah juga menempel berbagai alat medis lain. Ada yang berdengung dalam kepala Wooseok. Seperti kerumunan lebah yang tidak mengizinkannya berpikir dengan jernih.

Sentuhan ringan di bahu membuatnya berputar cepat dengan kepalan tangan terangkat ke udara. “Apa?!” bentaknya tidak ramah.

Kedua tangan Seungwoo memegangi bahunya, mengarahkannya duduk pada kursi plastik yang jauh dari nyaman. Gestur yang anehnya begitu mudah dituruti oleh otak yang sedang kalut ini. Mata itu masih menatap sang tangan kanan penuh selidik. Tajam yang cenderung membuat orang lain menunduk, menghindarinya. Tetapi tidak Seungwoo. Tidak pernah Seungwoo.

“Saya tau kamu cemas dengan tuan besar,” ujarnya, “ _but getting worked over this won’t do you any good._ Kamu perlu tenang supaya bisa tahu kenapa beliau sampai begini. Kenapa beliau diserang sedang pengiriman kita baru akan dilakukan dua minggu lagi.”

“ _How the heck you’re still this composed_?!”

Remasan pelan di bahu menandakan Seungwoo tidaklah setenang yang ditampilkannya.

“Saya cuma gak mau kamu ikut terluka karena emosi seperti ini. Siapapun yang menyerang tuan besar pasti akan senang mendapat dua target dalam sekali serang.”

Sebut ini insting, tetapi rasa-rasanya Seungwoo tahu siapa dalang dibalik penyerangan ini. Dan jika dugaannya benar, maka Wooseok sungguh harus selalu dalam pengawasannya hingga waktu yang tidak bisa ia perkirakan.

Permasalahannya adalah… bagaimana meyakinkan tuan mudanya itu bahwa ia memerlukan perlindungan tambahan?

—

Kenyataannya, Seungwoo tidak perlu khawatir perkara meyakinkan satu itu.

Selama satu minggu tuan besar Kim dalam masa pemulihan, tugas memastikan roda kegiatan dalam organisasi mereka otomatis jatuh ke pundak pemilik nama alias Han. Suatu tanggung jawab besar yang sudah beberapa kali dilakukannya apabila kepala utama sedang tidak di tempat atas keputusannya atau terhalang yang lain.

Yang memberitahukannya bahwa bos sudah sadar tidak lain adalah pemuda Lee. 

“Semangat banget ngabarinnya.” 

Hangyul nyengir memamerkan jajaran giginya lalu bergegas menuju ruang persediaan. Lelaki itu dibuat geleng-geleng kepala sebelum beranjak menuju lokasi yang dimaksud.

Wooseok sudah ada di sana. Pemandangan normal sejak sang ayah resmi dinyatakan telah melewati masa kritis. Tak peduli sesering apapun Seungwoo memintanya untuk beristirahat, kekeras kepalaan Wooseok adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Paling tidak, yang lebih muda itu tidak lantas menomorsekiankan urusan kebersihan tubuh.

“Ayah bilang ada yang mau dia omongin. Dan dia cuma mau kalau ada lu di ruangan.” adalah bentuk sapaan yang diterima Seungwoo. Tuan mudanya tidak tampak senang menyampaikan kabar itu.

“Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita masuk. Bukannya mengulur waktu begini.”

Tuan Kim masih terlihat pucat. Warna alami di wajahnya belum kembali penuh, tampak semakin ringkih dengan perban yang membebat di sana-sini. Nasib baiknya adalah beliau terlihat tidak lagi kesakitan bergerak walau tetap terbatas mobilitasnya. Sepasang bola mata itu bergulir memperhatikan dua pendatang baru yang melewati pintu.

“Bersiaplah untuk tugas _undercover._ Kalian akan ditempatkan di bar dekat tempat penyerangan kemarin oleh salah satu orangku.”

Perintah yang begitu kasual itu nyaris membuat Wooseok kehilangan pegangan pada kursi di sisi ranjang. Seungwoo pun tidak sepenuhnya tidak terpengaruh, kerjapan matanya mengatakan semua.

“Uh? _Undercover?”_

Figur paling punya kuasa dalam ruangan itu menatap putranya dan orang kepercayaannya bergantian. Dalam satu kedipan, ada sepasang yang dibuat patuh tanpa kata. Menolak adalah pilihan yang tidak ada sejak awal.

“Bos, lalu siapa yang bertugas mendampingi anda?” 

“Michael _could use some training as a bodyguard, don’t he?_ ”

Wooseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri. “Michael? Si anak baru _?”_ tanyanya keheranan.

“Ada Michael yang lain kah? Hanya ada satu Michael yang pernah saya terima masuk kelompok ini.”

Kim senior menyorongkan tubuh, berniat mengambil gelas di meja nakas yang membuat Wooseok bergerak lagi dari perenungannya. Anggukan kecil yang diterima adalah bentuk terima kasih yang Wooseok, juga Seungwoo paling sering terima dari sang tuan. 

“ _I trust you’ll take care of my son. If he’s hurt, you know what can I do to you.”_

Sesi jenguk itu berakhir dengan kedatangan _perawat_ yang mengingatkan bahwa pasien di atas ranjang masih butuh istirahat banyak. Dua orang yang menjenguk meninggalkan ruangan dengan isi pikiran yang terpecah ke berbagai arah. Juga tidak saling menatap sekalipun berjalan dalam langkah yang seirama.

—

“Saya kira anda sudah mundur dari bisnis ini.”

Suara riuh rendah khas klub malam teredam dinding kedap suara ruang santai merangkap kantor pemiliknya. Lelaki yang sama sekali tidak tampak sudah berusia tiga puluh lebih itu mengedikkan bahunya mendengar ucapan dari tamunya yang lebih tinggi. Tamu satu lagi yang lebih pendek terlihat memperhatikan setiap sudut dengan tingkat kejelian yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang bermarga sama.

Kim Seokjin, akrab disapa dengan Jin, mengisyaratkan dua tamunya untuk duduk. Tawaran permen lemonnya ditolak halus. “Bagus deh, stok permen gua jadi gak kurang.”

Beragam pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Wooseok. Terlebih melihat figur yang beberapa kali diingatnya pernah berhubungan dengan sang ayah sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dari radar. Hanya untuk kembali menemukannya di sini. Di sebuah tempat hiburan yang sepertinya akan jadi tempat bekerja sementara baginya dan Seungwoo.

“Cuma orang bodoh yang mikir bisa keluar dari lingkaan setan ini hidup-hidup. Gua kira lu udah paham beginian, Han?” Dalam sekedipan mata, Wooseok berani bersumpah ada kesedihan yang menghias paras itu namun terlalu cepat hilang sebelum bisa dipahami sepenuhnya. 

“Eh, bentar, berarti lu anaknya Kim Wangja? Anak beneran? Bukan bohong kan si tua itu?” Wooseok tidak tahu harus merespon apa rentetan pertanyaan itu. Matanya sekilas melirik ke sosok di sebelahnya yang tidak lepas mengamati pemilik tempat.

 _“You’ll make a good host while Han take the bartender role._ Han bisa ngumpulin informasi dari pengunjung yang mabuk, sementara lu bisa berurusan dengan kelas v– _”_

“Wooshin tidak boleh ditempatkan sebagai _host_.” Seungwoo menyela, membuat dua pasang mata memperhatikannya.

Jin menyandarkan diri ke kursi sambil melipat tangan depan dada. “Kasih gua satu, satu aja alasan valid kenapa dia,” dagunya menunjuk ke arah Wooseok, “kenapa _pretty boy_ ini gak boleh gua tempatin dijajaran _host_ gua. Kalau karena lu pikir orang-orang yang kerja sama gua adalah rendahan, _the exit is that way.”_

Seungwoo boleh saja punya alasan yang jelas kenapa menentang posisi yang nanti akan diisi oleh Wooseok, tapi ada perihal lain yang lebih besar dibanding mengurus ego si jangkung itu.

“Siapa aja yang pelanggan yang berpotensi bermasalah? _Give me the list, I’ll do the rest.”_

_“See, pretty boy knows what to prioritize.”_

Seringai serta tatapan tajam yang didapat tidak sedikitpun membuat gentar Wooseok. Malah, semakin tertantang ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini melebihi perkiraan. 

Entah ekspektasi siapa yang sebenarnya ia coba patahkan. 

Dirinya sendiri, atau dua orang yang dianggap paling tinggi nilai pendapatnya oleh otaknya; ayah, juga Seungwoo.

—

Menyamar demi mendapatkan informasi bukanlah pekerjaan baru bagi Seungwoo.

Tetapi beda kasusnya dengan sang putra mahkota. Wooseok lebih sering bekerja sebagai pengatur strategi dan komunikasi dari ruang kendali dimanapun tempatnya. Bukan menjadi pion yang turun langsung ke arena pertarungan.

Ditambah, ia belum bertemu Wooseok lagi sejak terakhir mereka kemari dua hari lalu. Seungwoo mendapati salah satu pekerja klub ini – lelaki muda dengan bibir yang begitu menggoda – melempar pandang menggoda begitu menyadari ke mana mata lelaki ini terkunci: ruang ganti utama.

“Waktunya bekerja, Han.”

Penempatannya di balik meja bar harus diakui – dengan berat hati – adalah keputusan yang tepat. Perawakannya yang jelas lebih tinggi lagi berotot dibanding para _host_ lain hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan tak diinginkan. Sedangkan di sini, ia bisa dengan mudah mengawasi hilir mudik pengunjung yang semakin malam semakin ramai.

“ _One TNT, boy_. Hei, orang baru?”

Seorang pelanggan dengan wajah yang mengingatkannya akan rubah memperhatikan Seungwoo jeli. _Bartender_ itupun memasang mimik netral yang tidak mengizinkan siapapun menganalisis lebih jauh.

“ _Just a substitute, Moni hurt himself in the kitchen.”_ terangnya. Seungwoo cekatan bergerak mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Satu lagi benefit menjadikannya barista; ia sudah pernah mengambil pekerjaan ini jauh sebelum ada di posisinya sekarang.

Sosok anonim itu menggumam tidak jelas, masih belum teryakinkan sepenuhnya. Tapi lalu memutar kursi tingginya ke arah panggung utama sambil mendengus. Mungkin tidak merasa perlu mencari tahu lebih dalam orang asing yang membuatkan minumannya.

Segelas TNT Seungwoo sodorkan di dekat siku lelaki asing itu. Sesekali pandangannya bergerak dari satu sudut ruangan ke yang lain. Mencari keberadaan tuan muda yang tidak juga nampak batang hidungnya.

Beberapa pengunjung lain datang dengan pesanan beragam. Seungwoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyumpah. Tak ada satupun dari orang-orang ini yang tampak mencurigakan maupun berpotensi terlibat dengan sejumlah yang dicurigai.

Ia berharap Wooseok, dimanapun adanya sekarang, lebih beruntung dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Sekalipun sekian jam berlalu tanpa melihat penampakannya semakin menaikkan tingkat kecemasannya.

Lelaki rubah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang setelah menghabiskan gelas keempat minumannya tanpa terlihat mabuk. Seungwoo memberikan salut dua jari padanya yang berlalu tanpa bicara.

Suara tanpa nama dalam kepala lelaki ini memerintahkannya untuk menaruh perhatian lebih jika rubah itu datang berkunjung lagi.

—

Nyaris saja Seungwoo terkena serangan jantung mendapati seseorang terlelap di sofa apartemennya. Langkahnya penuh perhitungan mendekati yang tertidur dalam balutan kemeja putih besar dengan celana… celana yang mungkin terlalu pendek untuk bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Tenggorokannya mendadak kering begitu tahu tamu tak diundang itu tidak lain adalah tuan mudanya, Wooseok.

Tanpa suara ia berjongkok di depan Wooseok. Diperhatikannya paras yang begitu indah itu sesuka hati. Kesempatan seperti ini bisa dihitung dengan jari datangnya. Peduli setan mereka berdua saling tahu isi hati satu sama lain sejak lama. Bertindak selayaknya sepasang kekasih adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka (berani) impikan.

Ditelusurinya wajah itu dengan kedua mata juga jarinya.

Tidak ada sangkalan bahwa Kim Wooseok memenangkan lotre genetik dalam hidupnya. Rautnya yang rupawan menjadi kanvas bagi sepasang manik bundar cemerlang yang terbingkai alis gelap nan rapi. Irisnya yang hitam sering kali membuat Seungwoo bagai terhipnotis, khususnya saat mereka berdua berhasil mencuri waktu untuk berdua saja. Membuatnya tidak ingin lepas dari jerat memikat itu.

Lalu, hidungnya yang kecil mancung. Seungwoo membiarkan senyumnya merekah melihat Wooseok mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Mirip sekali dengan anak kucing yang bertahun-tahun silam pernah dirawatnya. Kemudian, bibir itu…

Napas Seungwoo menjadi berat. Bibir Wooseok yang berwarna pink alami itu selalu berhasil memancing reaksi ini. Bibir yang mampu melisankan rentetan kata dengan tujuan menjatuhkan secara telak. Bibir yang kadang tanpa sadar tertekuk mendapati keinginan maupun rencanan buatannya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Bibir yang jika sedang tersenyum malu-malu membuat Seungwoo merasa seperti lelaki paling beruntung di dunia.

Bibir yang pernah Seungwoo kecup manisnya kala adrenalin masih mengalir kencang dalam darah setelah berhasil lolos dari sebuah ledakan misterius.

“…nggh, Woo?” Kelopak itu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Seungwoo membiarkan senyumnya tidak luntur. Hangat dalam dadanya semakin menyebar melihat sosok itu menempelkan pipinya ke telapak tangannya.

“Tidurnya di kamar aja, yuk? Badanmu sakit nanti kalau di sini.”

Wooseok menjawab dengan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, minta digendong. Jarang sekali putra atasannya semanja ini. Tapi Seungwoo jelas tidak akan menolak menolak permintaan itu.

Baru nanti, setelah ia merebahkan Wooseok di atas ranjang dan bersiap memasangkan selimut ia menangkap ada yang janggal.

Ia tidak ingat pernah meninggalkan bekas gigitan di dekat tulang selangka yang lebih muda.

Amarah yang menyelinap membuatnya hilang fokus untuk sesaat. Dorongan mencari siapa yang _menodai_ Wooseok besar. Adalah pegangan tangan dari yang sedang terlelap itu yang membawanya kembali ke bumi. Mata bundar itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh inosen, membuat raungan primal tertahan dalam tenggorokan Seungwoo.

“Tidur?”

“Iya, tidur. Saya temani.”

Seruan gembira yang begitu pelan dari Wooseok nyaris membuatnya lupa akan kekesalan yang tadi dirasakan. _Nyaris._

—

Wooseok diajarkan untuk tidak mempercayai _feeling_ tanpa ada fakta yang mendukung.

Wooseok diajarkan untuk selalu menggunakan kepala dan menomorsekiankan hatinya terutama jika ada pekerjaan yang harus dituntaskan.

Ia dibesarkan dengan tembakan yang tepat mengenai target berarti usakan rambut yang lembut dan bukan tatap penuh kecewa. Anak panah yang berhasil menghentikan pergerakan _dummy_ setara dengan tepukan di bahu dan kalimat afirmasi keberhasilan.

Wooseok tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menggunakan perasaan sebagai motivator atau alasannya melakukan sesuatu di lapangan. Orang bodoh yang percaya _rasa_ seringnya mati sia-sia.

Tapi yang ayahnya lupa, sifat perasa yang dimiliki putranya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah disingkirkan. Wooseok mewarisi sifat itu dari seseorang yang tak pernah dikenalnya dalam masa pertumbuhan. Seseorang yang tidak pernah melengkapi lukisan bernama keluarga si anak lelaki.

Hari ini, seiring makin turunnya matahari ke ufuk barat, entah kenapa Wooseok merasakan ada sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi. Suatu yang besar.

Juga berpotensi membawanya makin dekat pada yang membuat ayahnya terluka dan nyaris meregang nyawa.

—

Harus diakui, sebagai pemilik klub malam, Jin, tahu betul cara kerja orang-orang yang berkutat dalam bisnis hitam. Terbukti dari bagaimana lelaki itu dengan teliti menyortir siapa-siapa saja yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengan penyerangan pada salah satu bos mafia yang membantunya waktu terpuruk dulu. Yang ia yakini menagih utang jasa di masa lalu dengan menempatkan dua orang terpercayanya di tempat yang ia kelola ini..

Jin pun harus mengakui, anak lelaki Wangja punya bakat yang luar biasa dalam membuat pejantan paling lurus sekalipun berlutut tanpa harus berbuat banyak. Dalam dua minggu _bekerja_ di sini, kerlingan mata bambi itu membuat beberapa pelanggan lawasnya penasaran; siapakah nama pemain baru nan menggoda itu?

Diantara sekian nama itu, ada satu yang paling persisten.

Satu yang ia dan Han yakini terlibat.

Satu yang ia yakin akan membuat Han ingin meninjunya menuju rumah sakit terdekat jika ia biarkan bertemu lagi dengan Wooshin.

_Well, too bad, pretty boy has his eyes set to avenge his father,_ Seokjin membatin. 

Sosok yang sedang menjadi sumber pusingnya baru saja selesai mempertebal garis maskaranya. Meliuk tajam, mengingatkannya pada pisau belati kecil yang selalu terselip dalam ikat pinggangnya.

Mata keduanya bertemu dalam cermin besar, alis Wooshin naik, _ada apa_? Seokjin menelengkan kepalanya sekilas, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti. Wooshin memberikan anggukan kecil sebelum mengembalikan maskaranya ke tempat semula. Sekali lagi ia mengecek refleksi di cermin kemudian menyusul lelaki berambut ungu muda itu.

“Orang-orang pasti gak ada yang percaya kalau lu bilang baru sekali ini jadi _host_ ,” puji yang lebih tua setelah menemukan tempat yang aman untuk bicara berdua. Wooseok membalas komplimen itu dengan senyum tipis.

“ _I think I’ve lead, but-“_ tangannya terangkat, menahan tanya yang pasti akan keluar. “ _But here’s the catch, he only wants crossdresser to accompany him.”_

“Jadi itu,” tunjuknya pada celana ketat yang dikenakan Wooseok. “Itu, pergi. Kalau lu tetep mau maju nyamperin. Doi sih udah lirik-lirik lu dari kemarin, sih.”

Pertimbangan yang dilakukan Wooseok dalam kepala memakan waktu tidak sampai lima menit.

Ia tahu ayah akan menganggapnya ceroboh luar biasa, cari mati. Seungwoo akan berpikir ia mendapatkan _high_ dari menjebloskan diri ke situasi bahaya tanpa persiapan matang (sebuah ironi mengingat statusnya sebagai _unofficial strategist_ ). Tapi jika memang memakai pakaian wanita akan membantunya menemukan pelaku penyerangan, _then crossdresser he’ll be._

“ _Can I ask you a favor, though?”_ tanyanya. Seokjin mengangguk santai. “Suruh Han _stand by_ di pintu keluar. Kalau dia orang penting kaya yang lu maksud, gua bakalan butuh akses cepat untuk kabur setelah dapat info.”

Semudah Wooseok mengiyakan ide menjadi _crossdresser_ , semudah itu juga Seokjin menuruti permintaannya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, dan kembali Wooseok seolah dihantam nostalgia sendu atas sesuatu yang tak diketahui asal muasalnya. Sang pemilik bar menjadi yang pertama memutus kontak mata sebelum mendorong Wooseok masuk lagi ke arah ruang ganti.

“ _May the odds be in your favor, little pearl.”_

—

Kido adalah seorang lelaki berusia seumuran Seungwoo dengan postur tinggi besar dengan wajah yang belum kehilangan _baby fat_ nya _._ Sebuah kontradiksi yang membuat siapapun yang berpapasan terjebak antara ingin menyapa ramah, atau menghindar. Matanya menyerupai rubah yang lalu membentuk bulan sabit terbalik saat Wooseok memasuki bilik khusus pelanggan special dengan setelan barunya: _a mini cocktail dress_ dengan potongan kerah rendah yang memberi ilusi belahan dada _._

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 10:30 malam, yang berarti ia harus menemani lelaki ini hingga empat puluh lima menit kedepan. 

“Wow…”

Wooseok harus mati-matian menahan diri tidak mencari garmen lain guna menutupi bagian dada dan bahunya. Tapi rasa malunya tidaklah seberapa dibanding keinginan membanting sosok yang harus ditemaninya ketika tangan besar itu tiba-tiba meremas bokongnya. Pekikan pelannya membuat seringai menjijikan itu semakin lebar.

“Cantik… Cantik sekali kamu. Saya suka.” bisiknya tepat di telinga Wooseok.

Ia pikir dengan memejamkan mata ia bisa berpura-pura tidak ada di sini. Membayangkan tubuh yang disentuh bukanlah miliknya. Milik manusia tanpa nama, tanpa identitas, tanpa kuasa untuk berontak.

Harapannya luluh lantak berbarengan dengan tangan dingin mengusap pahanya yang tak terlindungi. Sentuhan lembut itu membuat Wooseok ingin berteriak. Meraung bagai binatang liar. Membuatnya ingin menggosok bagian yang tersentuh itu dengan kasar hingga memerah, hingga berganti kulitnya dan lenyap bekas jejak tangan itu.

“Dari kemarin saya minta supaya ditemani kamu pada Jin, tapi dia berkeras kamu belum pernah bermain _lebih._ Tapi lihat kamu sekarang, cantik sekali dengan pakaian begini.”

Tubuh kakunya digerakan sesuka hati. Mirip manekin yang pasrah dipindah-pindahkan pemiliknya.

Pengunjung ekslusif membayar lebih mahal adalah untuk ini: kesempatan menyentuh hingga ke balik lapisan pakaian. Tentu jika membawa para _host_ ke ranjang ada bayaran tambahan yang harus diberikan. Tapi agaknya Kido sudah bertekad akan memaksimalkan kesempatannya sebaik-baiknya malam ini.

“Ah, itu,” lirih suara Woosek setelah berkali-kali menelan ludah. “ _This is my… my first time._ Jadi, aku, aku belum tahu harus berlaku seperti apa.” Kerlingan matanya malu-malu, begitu meyakinkan lakonnya sebagai pemain yang masih hijau. Muak yang dirasakan ia telannya bulat-bulat.

Iris warna coklat terang itu membulat, tangan-tangan yang sejak tadi menyentuh kulit sang lelaki muda bergerak semakin bersemangat. Menelusuri kulit putih yang tidak tertutupi kain hitam. Mirip pemangsa yang berhasil memerangkap buruannya.

“ _Then this is my lucky day, a nice little gift for my hard work.”_ kata Kido. Tangannya jahil memelintir tali hitam yang menjaga gaun mini ini menempel di badan Wooseok. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bergidik dibuatnya.

“Kau tau, cantik, memastikan musuh bebuyutan bosmu _out of the game_ adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan.” akunya bangga. “Tapi sungguh menyebalkan dalam proses penyusunan rencananya. Wangja punya banyak kaki tangan yang siap mati demi si tua itu.”

_And, that’s it!_

Nama yang sejak tadi Wooseok tunggu-tunggu. Jika ia harus menahan diri disentuh, diraba-raba ataupun diperlakukan selayaknya boneka sampai sesi ini habis, maka itulah yang akan dilakukan demi keping _puzzle_ yang dicari.

Setelahnya, akan Wooseok buat bajingan ini menyesal pernah berani sekedar menatapnya dengan tangan sendiri.

—

Posisi Seungwoo sedang bersandar di dinding terluar klub dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibir sewaktu pintu keluar yang agak tersembunyi itu dibanting terbuka. Seorang perempuan berambut super pendek keluar dari sana dan terlihat kebingungan sebelum bertemu pandang dengannya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Seungwoo memproses bahwa perempuan itu, nyatanya, bukan perempuan.

Mulutnya masih menganga dengan tidak elit saat kerah bajunya ditarik paksa oleh Wooseok ( _Wooseok memakai gaun?!),_ mata mereka bertemu sebelum yang lebih kecil tubuhnya membalikkan posisi mereka dengan teramat mudah.

“ _Kiss me.”_

“Wha…”

Suara derap langkah beberapa pasang kaki terdengar mendekat, membanting lagi pintu itu seperti sebelumnya. Keduanya menoleh dengan mata membulat.

“ _Now._ ”

Wooseok tidak memberinya waktu lebih sebelum menciumnya dengan intensitas yang mengejutkan keduanya. Bibirnya manis, sedikit lengket berkat _lip gloss_ berperisa ceri yang membuat napas Seungwoo tercekat. Wooseok menciumnya serupa perenang yang nyaris tenggelam. Dan tidak mau lebur sendirian.

Otak Seungwoo boleh saja belum bisa memproses kejutan ini, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya dengan mudah membawa Wooseok mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya. Membiarkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Menimbulkan friksi yang memancing suara yang tidak pernah mereka keluarkan di luar perlindungan dinding kamar. Panas merambati tiap inci kulit yang bersentuhan. Mendorong keduanya mencari _lebih, lebih_ dan _lebih._

Tuan muda Kim mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu bidang itu, menarik Seungwoo menunduk semakin dalam, semakin dekat. Memainkan anak rambut yang selalu lebih lembut dari apa yang terlihat. Erangan rendah meluncur dari bibir tipisnya merasakan jemari Seungwoo menyusuri punggung. Bagai menghapus jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh tangan-tangan tak diinginkan.

Tiada yang tahu berapa lama bibir mereka saling mencumbu. Ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen tak lagi bisa diabaikan, barulah keduanya menarik diri dari satu sama lain dengan penuh ketidakrelaan.

Seungwoo masih memejamkan matanya, membiarkan deru napas Wooseok berpadu dengannya. Tersenggal-senggal, terdengar keras di telinganya. Sensasi hangat yang tersulut atas kontak fisik bertahan di perutnya. Sulit sekali merangkai kata, sel-sel neuronnya mendadak menjadi buntalan benang kusut.

“Gua tau siapa yang nyerang ayah dan dimana nemuinnya.”

Seperti dilemparkan ke danau es, begitulah yang Seungwoo rasa ketika mendengar pernyataan barusan.

Seketika ia ingat, mereka tidak di sini untuk bersenang-senang. Wooseok tidak menciumnya karena ia ingin. Melainkan sebagai pengalih perhatian dari orang-orang yang mungkin mengejarnya atas apa yang dilakukannya dalam ruangan tadi.

“ _You okay?”_

Pertanyaan Wooseok dibalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Ia melangkah mundur, menarik diri dari ruang personal lelaki itu. Wooseok menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Matanya berpendar di bawah cahaya temaram yang nyaris melemahkan pertahanan Seungwoo lebih dari seharusnya.

“Ayo pulang. Saya rasa sudah aman situasinya.”

Perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Wooseok malam itu terasa berkali lipat lebih menegangkan dibanding bergerak menuju markas musuh. Guntur yang berbunyi bersahutan di kejauhan bak sirine tanda bahaya yang tidak diinginkan.

—

“Lu aneh.”

“…”

“Seungwoo tingkah lu aneh dari kita di klub tadi. Lu kenapa?”

“…”

 _“Han fucking Seungwoo answer me now!_ ”

Cara Seungwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang lambat tanpa sadar membuat Wooseok mundur perlahan. Tatapan mata itu menyeramkan. Wooseok merasa terpojok dalam rumahnya sendiri.

“Seungwoo… “

Satu langkah maju dari lelaki itu, selangkah lagi Wooseok mundur. Tinjunya terkepal, bahunya menegang menyadari bahwa yang ada di hadapannya bukan lagi sosok yang dikenali. Yang berhadapan denganya ini bukan lagi Seungwoo yang senang membagikan senyum padanya. Bukan lagi Seungwoo yang mencoba mengajarinya ragam bentuk pertahanan diri hingga ia menguasai semuanya.

“Seungwoo… _You’re scaring me right now.”_

Seringai timpang itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Wooseok menelan ludahnya berat sambil mencoba mencari alat perlindungan diri jika skenario terburuk terjadi.

“Saya? Ngebuat kamu takut, Wooshin?”

_Wooseok knew he’s in deep trouble when Seungwoo uses his codename._

“Saya?” tunjuknya dengan ekspresi mencibir. “Yang gak tau rencana macam apa yang kamu susun di ruang ganti dan tiba-tiba disuruh _stand by_ dekat pintu keluar, tanpa alat komunikasi yang memadai untuk mantau keadaan, ngebuat kamu takut? Yakin gak kebalik?”

Seungwoo tidak berteriak. Seungwoo tidak menaikkan intonasi suaranya sama sekali, dan Wooseok merasa ditelan bumi adalah keajaiban yang sangat dibutuhkannya sekarang.

“… _I’m sorry._ Gua cuma gak mau kesempatan ini kebuang percuma.” Wooseok mencicit pelan. Punggungnya membentur salah satu dinding pelan. Napasnya tercekat. Ia terperangkap.

“ _Did you get off from that? Always jumping head first into trouble? Is the high worth the scare, Wooshin? Care to share it with us mere peasant?”_

Seungwoo tahu yang dilakukannya ini setara dengan membakar sumbu kesabaran Wooseok yang pada hari normal saja sudah cukup pendek. Tapi demi Tuhan (yang tak dipercayainya), emosinya sedang campur aduk. Kusut. Kacau. Cemasnya pada sosok yang masih mengenakan gaun mini beradu dengan kekesalan atas kecerobohannya. Ketidak jeliannya memperkirakan langkah ekstrem yang harusnya ia tahu akan diambil yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya ini.

“ _I do it for my father.”_ jawabnya pelan namun jelas. “Gua ngelakuin itu buat orang yang udah ngebesarin gua selama ini. Gua tau lu akan ngelakuin hal yang sama kalau ada di posisi gua.”

“Satu yang kamu lupa, Shin.” Seungwoo menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati Wooseok dengan pandangan yang sulit dipahami. “Saat ini tanggung jawab saya adalah jagain kamu. Kamu yang bergerak sendiri, kamu yang ngumpanin diri sendiri tanpa ada _back up.”_

 _“Big boss has the whole gang to protect him. But you,”_ telunjuk itu mengarah pada Wooseok. Mirip dengan moncong pistol pada target. “ _You are supposed to be my responsibility._ ”

“Atau kamu menikmati jadi pusat perhatian seperti itu?”

Wooseok menatapnya seolah Seungwoo baru saja menamparnya keras-keras. Luka tergambar jelas dalam mimiknya yang memandang lelaki Han dengan penuh kekecewaan. Seungwoo tahu ia harusnya tutup mulut. Atau meminta maaf. Pertanyaan tadi adalah sesuatu yang tak semestinya disuarakan.

“Ya kan? Kamu menikmati jadi pusat perhatian mereka yang ingin melukaimu, kan? Kamu suka kan, kalau mereka menyentuhmu tanpa izin?” Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudah seperti peluru menghantam dinding pertahanan Wooseok yang sudah koyak. Wooseok menggeleng lemah, tidak habis pikir kenapa Seungwoo sejahat itu menuduhnya.

“ _No… no, Seungwoo. no.” Berhenti, kumohon._

Tetapi kepala Seungwoo sedang menginginkannya menjadi antagonis. Memojokkan Wooseok yang mungkin juga kondisinya tidak sebaik yang dia tunjukkan.

Tangannya terangkat, bergerak menyentuh sisi wajah Wooseok yang otomatis mencoba menghindar. Sentuhan Seungwoo tidak hangat. Tak ada kenyamanan yang ditemukan merasakan jari telunjuknya mengusap tulang pipi seperti biasanya. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Sebulir air mata turun dari pelupuk kirinya. Mengalir mengenai jari yang tidak juga pergi. “ _Stop this, please. Stop.”_

Wooseok tidak pernah terdengar sebegini takutnya bersama Seungwoo. Suaranya, bahunya, sekujur tubuhnya tidak pernah gemetar sehebat ini jika berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan lelaki berambut merah marun itu.

Seungwoo _harusnya_ berhenti.

“ _Being a slut is natural for you, right?”_

Suara tamparan keras menggema dalam kamar itu. Seungwoo tahu ia layak mendapatkannya. Seungwoo tahu ia sudah melukai orang yang begitu disayanginya terlalu jauh atas keegoisannya. Seungwoo berharap ia diberi kesempatan kedua.

“…seok.”

_“Out.”_

_“_ Wooseok… _I’m sorry…”_

_“Get. The. Fuck. Out.”_

Seungwoo tahu kata maaf tak akan cukup menghapuskan luka dalam yang sudah ia torehkan dalam hati Wooseok. Pengusirannya adalah bentuk kebesaran diri Wooseok yang bisa saja menembaknya mati di tempat (dan ia tidak akan menghindarinya). Topeng itu kembali terpasang di wajah Wooseok. Topeng yang tak tertembus, yang menyembunyikan perasaannya dari tatap tajam dunia. Topeng yang tak pernah ia kenakan di hadapan Seungwoo sejak sekian lama.

Hari ini Seungwoo memanggil kembali Kim Wooseok yang berhati dingin. Dengan tangan yang lebih dingin lagi untuk membunuh.

Seungwoo tidak punya orang lain selain dirinya untuk disalahkan.

“ _I –“_

_“OUT!”_

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Seungwoo sebelum menutup pintu apartemen itu adalah Wooseok yang melempar vas bunga kesayangannya ke dinding. Ia tidak tahu apakah suara nyaring itu adalah keramik yang hancur, atau, hubungan mereka berdua yang tak lagi berbentuk berkat kebodohannya?

—

Seungwoo tidak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah. Yang ia tahu adalah sedetik ia melihat lampu jalan berkedip-kedip, dan ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pukul 12 tepat, pada detik selanjutnya…

gelap.

“… _shit.”_ umpatnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang total.

—

Wooseok terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman karena seseorang tidak berhenti mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Ia sudah berniat memutar tubuhnya membelakangi siapapun penginvasi waktu istirahatnya kalau saja otaknya tidak memproses ucapan dari sosok itu.

“Micha…Gyul…” gumamnya bingung. “ _How…”_

“Sori bos, pintu apartemen lu gak dikunci.” pelan sekali suara Hangyul pada bagian itu. Wooseok bersusah payah bangun, tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan penampilannya. Tepatnya, bagaimana lengan gaunnya yang melorot dan memamerkan kulit mulusnya bagi anak baru yang mendadak lupa bernapas.

Dengan kedua tangan Wooseok menepuk-nepuk wajahnya kasar, Hangyul meringis melihat rona merah yang langsung menyeruak di pipi itu. “ _What did you say?”_

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tampaknya masih setengah terpesona akan keindahan di depan matanya sampai anak sang tuan besar harus menyentil dahinya. Keras, pula.

“Aww…” Ia mengaduh. “Itu… Han, mendadak gak bisa dihubungi. HQ nyoba _tracking_ hpnya dan, uh, gua nemu udah remuk gak jauh dari apartemen lu.”

Bagaimana informasi tadi terserap lalu diproses oleh kepala Wooseok terpampang jelas dari perubahan air mukanya. Semula bingung, keheranan, lalu mata itu membulat menyadari implikasi dari ucapan Hangyul dan…

“ _Fuck. Fuck you Han Seungwoo! Fuck you Han fucking Seungwoo! Fuuuuuck!”_

Rentetan umpatan itu dibarengi Wooseok yang mencelat dari duduknya, membuka alas sofa dengan kasar – yang ternyata adalah tempat penyimpanan – untuk mengambil _handgun_ kepercayaan. Lalu melepas panel samping yang juga adalah tempat penyimpanan lain dan mengeluarkan satu boks kecil berisikan beberapa buah anak panah _dart._ Gerakannya frantik tapi terlihat jelas Wooseok tahu apa yang harus diambil juga dilakukan.

“Lu ngapain masih diem?!” bentakan Wooseok berhasil menyadarkan tamunya.

Yang beberapa tahun lebih muda itu pun menunjuk – dengan gemetar – ke arah bosnya, tepatnya, ke baju yang dikenakan. “ _Young boss_ gak mau ganti baju dulu?”

Wooseok menunduk, meledaklah lagi sumpah serapahnya saat lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya sambil melepaskan baju. Pintu yang dibanting membuatnya meringis.

“Gua tunggu di bawah, bos.” serunya lalu kabur.

—

Ford metalik yang disandari Hangyul tidak terlihat berbeda dengan mobil-mobil lainnya di parkiran.

“ _Not gonna lie boss, you suit that black dress so much.”_

Wooseok tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan lirikan tajam yang membuat lelaki itu mengangkat tangan dan nyengir lebar. Dibukanya pintu bagian penumpang bagi tuan muda sebelum ia bergerak menuju sisi pengemudi.

“Jin? Evan?!”

“’ _lo, little pearl._ Cepet juga ketemu lu lagi. _”_

“ _How?”_ pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada yang termuda yang sibuk menyalakan mobil. Dengan mudahnya Hangyul memanuver kendaraan mereka keluar dari parkiran menuju jalanan yang masih lengang dari manusia. Wooseok tidak sempat mengecek jam, tapi perkiraannya sekarang sekitar pukul empat pagi, kurang atau lebih. Cukup awal untuk memulai aktivitas sebelum geliyat dunia dimulai lagi.

“ _I know Han will be compromised when you took my advice,”_ Jin buka suara dari kursi belakang. “Kido boleh jadi tumbang di tangan lu, _good job by the way, that scum really getting on my nerves lately,”_ Telinga Wooseok memanas mendengar pujian itu.

“ _But one of his lackeys knew Han from previous encounter._ _They got him when he’s defenceless, so_ _fingers crossed they didn’t harm him. Much.”_

Atmosfer dalam mobil itu berubah tegang dengan empat kepala yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sang pengemudi dengan usahanya menemukan lokasi yang dimaksud, tuan muda yang berharap ia tidak menemukan _penjaganya_ di kandang lawan sebagai jasad kaku, pemilik bar yang berharap tidak harus mengalami lagi kehilangan seperti sebelumnya, serta satu orang lagi…

“ _Glad to have you back, all-rounder.”_

Sahabat dari tuan muda yang bertualang sendiri akhirnya kembali. Tahu bahwa di sinilah ia, Evan Cho – Seungyoun – paling dibutuhkan. Di sisi Wooseok, yang mencoba melawan waktu demi yang disayanginya.

—

Seungwoo tidak lagi bisa merasakan kedua tangan juga punggungnya. Tak terhitung berapa kali cemeti itu meninggalkan jejak di badan yang lebih seperti kertas gambar bermandikan tinta darah. Orang-orang ini tidak bermain-main. Tidak menahan diri sama sekali untuk melukainya. Meninggalkan sakit sebanyak-banyaknya, separah-parahnya.

Rasanya belum lama ia dibawa masuk ke ruangan gelap ini, namun jam biologisnya tidak bisa ia percaya lagi.

Tadi… ia sedang berjalan sendirian meninggalkan apartemen Wooseok dengan kepala panas juga hati yang nyeri merutuki sebuah kesalahan besar.

Entah berapa waktu berlalu sampai ia terbangun berkat rasa tidak nyaman yang membuncah. Dari pandangannya yang gelap total (butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari ada kain hitam yang membebat area matanya kencang), kedua tangan yang terikat tinggi sampai kakinya harus berjinjit agar tetap bisa menyentuh lantai yang terasa kotor. Bajunya juga sudah tidak lagi menutupi tubuh bagian atas.

Jeritannya menggema dalam ruangan saat tiba-tiba suara berdesibel tinggi diputarkan dekat telinganya yang tersumpal _earbud_. Teriakan kesakitan bersahut-sahutan dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditebak. Berputar tanpa henti seiring semakin panik Seungwoo dibuatnya. Semakin tinggi suara itu, semakin tersiksa indra pendengarannya.

_And when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the first sting of whip made him howl in pain._

Rasa sakitnya terkena cambuk bukanlah hal baru bagi Seungwoo. Tetapi ia tahu yang melemahkannya adalah, ia tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk bertahan.

_“Itulah kenapa disebut penyergapan, Han. Tidak ada kesempatan bagi target untuk membela diri.”_

Seungwoo tidak yakin Wooseok akan mencarinya mengingat interaksi terakhir mereka yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

—

_It is, rather anticlimactic, to found out that whoever held Seungwoo’s captive is a typical cliché._

Wooseok nyaris, nyaris saja mengambil alih kemudi dan putar balik mendapati kendaraan mereka berhenti di salah satu sudut tersembunyi sebuah bangunan pabrik yang sudah lama kosong. Jika bukan karena kekhawatirannya pada Seungwoo yang makin menjadi, ia tidak akan meninggalkan mobil ini. Biar saja Hangyul, Evan dan Jin yang menuntaskan kriminil kelas teri yang berpikir mereka layak mendapat ikan besar dalam jalanya.

Jin sudah maju menggantikan pengemudi mereka. Ia menatap tiga orang yang membawanya pada situasi cukup gila ini serius. “Satu jam. Gua percaya kalian bisa balik ke sini dalam waktu satu jam sebelum matahari terbit. _Kill whoever you want to kill, I guess,”_ ia mengedik santai. “ _Save whoever you need to save.”_ Kalimat yang satu itu, tatapan matanya tertuju pada Wooseok seorang.

“ _Now go!_ Nunggu apalagi kalian?!”

Tiga orang itu bertukar pandangan tepat di depan celah masuk pabrik. Semuanya sudah tahu skema _penyelamatan_ yang akan dilakukan. Hangyul menjaga sekitar pintu masuk, sekaligus menjaga Jin, yang walaupun Wooseok yakin mampu menjaga diri tetapi ia akan lebih tenang jika lelaki itu tidak harus berhadapan dengan bahaya sendirian.

Evan akan menemaninya ke bagian belakang pabrik yang ia yakini menjadi tempat Seungwoo ditahan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa menyimpulkan demikian. Ia hanya tahu ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya bergerak ke sana.

“Ada yang utang banyak cerita ke gua,” Evan – _nah –_ ini Seungyoun, membuka percakapan. Langkah keduanya setengah mengendap-endap dalam gedung yang kosong dengan penerangan yang minim. Wooseok memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Benar-benar sepenuhnya percaya hatinya yang menjadi penuntun.

Ketiadaan respon tidak menyurutkan semangat introgasi yang ingin Seungyoun lakukan. Tetapi sekarang, ia tahu, prioritas sahabatnya sudah terkunci pada satu titik.

Sebuah ruangan yang tersembunyi di balik mesin-mesin besar yang entah untuk apa fungsinya.

Langkah Wooseok terhenti sesaat begitu telinganya menangkap suara rintihan yang sangat dikenali. Dari rintihan lemah itu, kemudian bau anyir yang keduanya yakin adalah darah masuk ke hidung tanpa aba-aba. Seungyoun menoleh ke arahnya, mengangguk pelan sebelum bergerak ke sisi lain. Titik buta yang tidak tertangkap kamera apalagi mata biasa.

Wooseok menyelipkan bagian belakang bajunya yang keluar sebelum menampakkan diri tepat di depan pintu yang ia yakini tempat Seungwoo ditahan. Ia lupa memperhitungkan reaksi tubuhnya melihat kondisi Seungwoo yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan yang terakhir dilihatnya, sekian jam yang lalu.

Dramatis adalah bagaimana lelaki tua itu melecutkan cambuknya sekali lagi sebelum memutar tubuhnya. Memberi sambutan bagi tamu istimewanya.

“Lihatlah, mutiara kecil dengan keberanian selangit datang mengunjungi kodok besar ini.”

Kodok besar adalah nama yang cocok menggambarkan eksistensi yang melesat ke daftar atas orang paling dibenci Wooseok ini. Tubuhnya memang tidak seberapa tinggi, tapi kekurangannya di sana diimbangi dengan otot lengan yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari kepalanya. Juga lebih besar dari tubuh Wooseok. Kakinya pincang sebelah dengan bekas luka bakar yang mengintip dari lubang di bagian betis.

_He could probably snap Wooseok in half like a toothpick._

Sebuah rintihan inkoheren lah yang mendorongnya maju, Browning di tangan kanan tidak coba disembunyikan. Toh ia yakin kodok bau itu tahu, hanya dua yang akan keluar dari ruangan ini hidup-hidup; Wooseok dan Seungwoo.

“ _You look exactly like your dad. Act like him. You probably thought like him, don’t you?”_

Tidak dibiarkannya kata-kata itu mempengaruhinya. Tangannya yang membawa pistol diarahkan lurus searah kepala, tepat di antara mata lawannya. Wooseok yakin ia baru akan tenang jika melihat otak tua bangka itu meledak dari dalam tempurung. Tercecer di lantai. Walau di sisi lain ingin rasanya ia menyakitinya seperti yang sudah dilakukan pada Seungwoo.

“Anjing penjagamu sudah rusak,” katanya lagi. Senyumannya lebar, terlampau lebar. Kilat matanya mengingatkan Wooseok pada karakter badut gila yang digandrungi banyak orang. “Dia tidak akan bisa menjaga tuan mudanya la – AGH! HAHAHAHA KAU TIDAK AKAN BERANI MENEMBAKKU, BOCAH.”

“Benarkah?” tanya Wooseok dingin. Jari telunjuknya nyaman menempel pada pelatuk. Cukup satu dorongan untuk menyudahi semuanya.

“Karena kau pengecut, seperti ayahmu hahaha. Ayahmu tidak berani menembakku dan memilih kabur. Lari saat polisi mulai berdatangan hahahah KAU TAU! WANGJA ITU PENGECUT! ANJING KECIL YANG BERLAGAK BESAR! KALAU BUKAN KARENA DIA AK –”

_DOR!_

_Thud!_

Bunyi badan yang ambruk tak berdaya itu mirip dengan sekarung kentang yang dijatuhkan asal. Wooseok menatap bedebah yang tergeletak tak bernyawa tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya tidak gemetar melesakkan satu lagi peluru pada mulut yang menganga. Tubuh itu menggelinjang dua kali sebelum akhirnya kaku. Kubangan darah mulai terbentuk dari dua lubang yang dibuat Wooseok pada muka itu. Matanya melotot menatap langit-langit yang bercahaya redup.

Dua langkah kaki terdengar dari arah pintu, tanpa menoleh ia tahu siapa yang ada di sana.

“ _Help me get Seungwoo out from here.”_

Michael dan Evan tahu pilihan mereka hanyalah menuruti perintah itu. Ini adalah Kim Wooseok, Wooshin, pewaris tunggal organisasi mafia yang dibangun Kim Wangja dalam wujud paling brutalnya.

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan saat Wooseok mengusap pipi Seungwoo penuh kelembutan, penuh cinta. Dan bergidik mendengar janji yang diucap dengan segala keseriusannya; siapapun yang mencoba menyakiti Seungwoo akan mati ditangannya sendiri.

—

—

—

Rumah singgah merangkap tempat terapi fisik bernuansa biru pastel ini adalah perwujudan nyaman paling nyata. Setiap yang melewati pintu masuknya hanya akan merasakan tenang juga kebahagiaan kecil setelah berhasil lari dari kesibukan kota yang mencekik.

Seorang lelaki bertinggi sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah ringan. Sesekali ia menyapa perawat yang berlalu lalang dengan senyum manis. Di tangannya ada keranjang kecil berisi aneka kue kering dan setangkai aster merah. Kemarin, yang dibawanya adalah aster merah jambu.

“Ah, Seok! Bunganya beda lagi hari ini?” seorang suster bertanya ramah.

Wooseok mengangguk ringan sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang duduk di kursi roda di depan kolam ikan kecil. Susternya mengikuti kemana mata itu tertuju sebelum mengusap lengannya pelan. Gelengan kepala menandakan ia tidak perlu khawatir mendapat berita buruk.

“Woo berhasil menyelesaikan fisioterapinya dengan baik hari ini. Telinganya juga tidak mengganggunya separah beberapa hari lalu. _He is in a better condition today._ ”

“ _Thank you. Thank you so much, Lin._ Aku berhutang banyak padamu.”

Suster dengan tag nama Alin itu menggeleng lagi, senyumnya berubah sendu sebelum ia pamit mengunjungi pasien yang lain.

Kim Wooseok menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Menggenggam dua benda di tangannya dengan erat saat potongan memori sebuah pabrik kosong dan lelaki berambut merah yang nyaris meninggalkannya untuk selamanya berputar lagi. Sekian bulan berlalu, belum juga berkurang jelasnya.

“Seok… sini…”

Seungwoo tersenyum malu-malu dari tempatnya, memberi gestur agar Wooseok mendekat, menghampirinya. Wooseok tahu ia masih menyesali pertengkaran mereka yang secara tidak langsung menjadi katalis kondisi Seungwoo sekarang. Tapi jika pertengkaran itu bisa mendorong keduanya menjadi lebih jujur, Wooseok tidak keberatan harus mengotori tangannya lagi dan lagi.

Ia hanya berharap mereka berdua di kehidupan yang lain bisa bahagia dengan lebih sedikit drama dari kisah yang ini.

“Seungwoo, lihat! Gua bawa kukis kesukaan lu!”


End file.
